


Let it Pour

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slice of Life, Slow dancing to The Weather, The crossover no one wanted or asked for, Typical Night Vale Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan Humphries does not get along with the radio. Eric Slingby does get along with the radio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Pour

“Eric, why did you turn on the radio?” Alan set his paper and makeshift pen down, getting up and avoiding the obvious Sheriff’s Secret Police disguised as the coffee table.  
“Wasn't me,” Eric said, staring at the radio.  
Alan reached, but it was just out of reach. Then the thing got up, offended, and clung to the ceiling.   
“Is it The Weather?” Eric asked from the kitchen.  
“I think so.”   
Eric ripped the spine out of the iceberg lettuce, keeping it from screaming too much. He did like The Weather segments, even if they took some decoding.  
“Can you get—?”  
“I like The Weather,” Eric defended.  
Alan, still faced with a radio that refused to come within turning-off range, sighed and curled back up on the couch. Instead of the radio glaring at him, Alan was glaring at the radio.  
Eric, sure supper wasn't going to scuttle off to a dark corner, wiped his hands on his apron and hung it up. He stepped into the living room and offered a hand to Alan. Reluctantly, Alan took it.  
Eric put a hand on his waist, dancing slowly with Alan in the living room. Alan sighed, resting his head on Eric's shoulder.  
“There's going to be a storm,” Alan told him.  
Eric hummed, staring up at the radio.  
“You know, if you told me before we moved to America that this was where we were going to end up, I would have laughed,” Alan said softly.  
Eric chuckled. “Night Vale's . . . interesting.”  
“This is the one town where I don't mind doing the paperwork,” Alan admitted.  
Eric kissed his forehead as The Weather ended. Alan looked up at him and smiled.  
“Promise me something,” Alan said.  
“Anything.”  
“Teach the radio to behave and stop running from me,” Alan told him, staring up the offending object.  
The radio blinked, then hissed as it scuttled down the wall and leapt onto Eric's shoulder. Giving the object a scratch, the radio purred, brushing up against Eric's cheek.  
“It's harmless,” Eric said, setting the spindly-legged radio down.   
Alan glared at it, watching the radio make it's way to the shelf just out of reach.


End file.
